


Right Hand Man [Podfic]

by Quido



Series: A Supplemental Star to Steer By [Podfic] [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, First Meetings, Fluff, GFY, Gen, Goa'uld Jedi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quido/pseuds/Quido
Summary: Welcome back from your carbon freezing,CaptainCommander Rex. By the way, we're at war. Report in to your new Jedi General.





	Right Hand Man [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Right Hand Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212846) by [dogmatix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/pseuds/dogmatix), [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/pseuds/norcumi). 



Please copy and paste the following link to your browser to listen. I'm still waiting to hear back on my request to the folks here at AO3 to accept files from Blubrry (18Apr2018). Enjoy!

http://quido-audio-fanfiction-files.blubrry.net/2018/04/18/right-hand-man/


End file.
